


POSESSION

by Universeof10



Series: POSESSION [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Possession, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeof10/pseuds/Universeof10
Summary: Kang Yelli was bound to serve the Big Boss' son  for life. Being born to the family's servants, she had no escape to this life. But escaping from this life was never her option. Instead, she plays a role of more than just being Lee Huitaek's maid - a role that only both of them can understand and can be well played within the four walls of the two-story house exclusively owned by Huitaek who she calls "master".Yet, some people come in between. She was caught up between her feelings of taking things out of obedience or defy orders for revenge while he is stuck between his stand in treating her as her maid or taking things to a higher level.Things may seem tangled in between; but one thing's for sure - they are best at a thing called ownership.





	1. SEDUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here in AO3! Please show me some love through your comments - I'd love to hear a lot from you! Let's be friends!  
> I'm a Universe and a Carat, BTW. So any mutuals from both fandoms please make yourselves known! 
> 
> XOXO

It was a rainy morning when I woke up feeling a little uneasy. It was a Monday; a usually busy day for me, not because of something that I had to do for myself but for the good of the person in this two-story house. I walked up straight to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. The slow brewing of the coffee from the coffee maker, the smell of freshly made eggs, bacon, and toast were already filling the kitchen, and the sound of the rain splattering over the closed glass windows of the house resounded all over the place.

I sat on the chair near the counter and mulled things over a hot cup of hot chocolate. 

I have lived all of my life under the roof of the family my parents served for years. My father was the Boss’ driver and bodyguard, and my mother was the longest surviving cook they ever had. Eomma was only my age when she had me, but due to many complications, mother had a collapsed womb and immediately the doctors decided to remove it. But with the meager wage that they both earn from the masters, they didn’t have enough money to pay the physician. Instead, the masters came to our aid and everything down to the last penny. Indebted, my parents raised me like I was bound to serve the masters for life, grasping everything that works in the four walls of the house, every nook and cranny, and most of all, knowing their preferences by heart.

Two years ago, the Boss decided to step down and in turn, he bequeathed his company to his only son who was undeniably just like him – intelligent, practical, and well-mannered. But little did they know the horrors that come with knowing the young master. Perhaps the most obvious of all is his attitude towards women – he frequently gets out of the house after hours and party at a club where socialites like him gather and gamble. He wasn’t much of a gambler but he did come home with two other women in some occasions and later did their monkey business. He was reprimanded about that for a few times but I doubt he cared about it. But nevertheless, he was always responsible of his actions – letting the women off with a taxi ready in front of the gate and went to the doctor immediately for any sign of venereal diseases.

But despite the young master’s extravagance and intermittent insolence, he was kind and respectful. He is just about my age, older for a few years perhaps, and had the upbringing of a good boss, as his father was. He had a strong bond with his father and kept a good circle of friends who came in and visited the mansion sometimes. And even now, the young master is now living in a two-story house in the suburbs his father bought for him for his promotion. He wanted to keep a help, someone he could trust, and immediately the boss thought that it was better if I could be of service.

Well, who was I to refuse?

The door on the second floor creaked open, the young master must be awake. Immediately, I prepared his cup with a teaspoon of his favorite creamer inside and went inside the laundry room for his suit. Mondays were usually dark blue and silver. Nothing really mattered to him but I preferred to have a pattern so I wouldn’t be lost. He keeps the neckties for himself in his room. He never lets anyone in, except for me. Not even his friends who came just to watch a basketball championship and ended up getting really drunk with popcorn and corn grits all over the living room.

Then, another door creaked open and closed – the master is now in the bathroom and it was time for me to enter and clean his room. Fixing his massive bed was not as difficult now as it was before, just a few folds, uncreasing here and there, and there you have it. there wasn’t much to clean in his room unless he gets carried away or throw a fit, then, I will have to suffer picking up feathers from the carpeted floor.

I lay down his clothes for the day and went down to the kitchen and prepare the table for him to eat.

I often thought, he was lonely, not being able to have someone with him – he never even had a sibling to play with, not even a girlfriend to argue with. But with the weight of his work over his shoulders, I guess he doesn’t have the time to entertain any woman except if you meet him on weekends in a club.

8AM stroke on the clock and I walked towards the front door to see if the morning paper arrived.

“Good morning!” the newspaper man greeted through the tall black gates and threw me the paper.

“Good morning, ahjusshi!” I greeted back and waved as he pedaled his bicycle away. Retreating inside, I heard the young master walk down the stairs, donning the clothes I prepared for him with his phone on one hand.

“You should have done it last week, hyung. How could you forget?” his exasperated voice was something I know well – it means, there was trouble at work, and trouble at work meant overtime. “No wonder there was no word from them. Yuto was already bugging me yesterday in an email, telling me that the exports didn’t arrive yet, and we are already way behind schedule.” He ran his hands over his hair and leaned his back on the chair, face showing utmost disappointment. “If the damn forwarders are not sure when the shipment arrives in Japan, I guess we need to change our forwarder… I know we’ve been using them for years but this isn’t the first time they made a mistake. Hyung we need something better. If ever you find another and a much better one at that, please do notify me. I cannot let this pass; not now that we are already allowing the other company to invest in us.”

The call ended in a rather disappointing note until he held his knife and fork and started eating. Approaching the table, I laid the newspaper folded in half opposite him and walked away.

“Yelli,” the sound of my name everytime he mentions it was divine; like crystals falling on a tiled floor.

“Yes sir?” I replied, turning to him.

“I might go home late. If eomma comes, please tell her to meet me in the office,” His commands were just as it was every Monday.

“Noted, sir.” I nodded.

I stood at the other edge of the table and waited for him to finish his meal. He was always on a rush on work days, unless there was an ease in the systems, then he doesn’t. but it rarely happens, I don’t even bother to wonder why.

I proceeded to tidying the table as he went to the vanity room upstairs. His coffee was always the first one to finish, and as usual, I fill another fresh batch onto his canister for him to take to work.

“Yelli, my keys,” he called as he came down the stairs briskly.

“Center table, sir,” when will he ever remember he always places his car keys on the living room table?

I follow him to the door and hand him his canister. I gave him a small smile without expecting anything from him.

“Get out of the house for some time, Yelli. Don’t imprison yourself inside.” And I only nodded in reply.

He took the canister from my hand and in a moment there, he held my hand. It was like sending electrical impulses all over my body, ensnaring every sense I have inside me. Looking up at him, I saw his lips twitch to a small smile and completely taking the metal canister from me.

My chest could have exploded with the trembling of my knees.

I watched him walk towards his sleek black Audi as the gates opened simultaneously by command. He looked like a walking god, a deity sent down to earth.

Two minutes in, and he was off.

I returned inside the house, it felt empty again. I turned the TV on, allowing every empty space to be filled with the sounds of the people on the morning talk show. Returning to my quarters at the far side of the second floor, I started cleaning my own room and thought about lunch.

Until a blue box came to my sight – the contents made me sigh. Looking inside reminded me of some other obligation, a command, a testimony of an agreement.

I took off the large shirt and the black cotton shorts I wore for the day and took out a few pieces from the box: a headband, a choker, a pair of gloves, and the laced stockings with a little ribbon on the garters.

It has been a few weeks since I last wore them. The scent of the fabric conditioner was still there, and so was the promised comfort. Taking them one by one, I wore them and fitted perfectly.

How I hoped he’d tell me again how beautiful I was, how he enjoys listening to my purrs, and how he wanted to have me beside him again.

He is my master, and I, his maid, his slave, his harlot.

 

==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ==== ***** ====

 

It was already eight in the evening I heard his car roll up into the garage. I sprung out of the couch and turned the channel to the international news and set the table for his dinner.

It was still raining the whole day; I could tell him that I didn’t leave the house because of that.

The door opened and he came with his keys thrown onto the living room table and proceeded to his home office. I could hear him talking to someone on the phone again and his voice was already getting a little higher. Any moment now, he’s going to burst his bubble. It’s troublesome, knowing he throws things when he throws a fit. And he doesn’t even bother cleaning them up like a right foul git.

I knocked on the door and popped my head onto the space. “Sir?”

He only glanced at me over the large, black swiveling chair and said nothing. I know it was a red line – a border I don’t have to cross. But being the insistent being that I secretly am, I did. I entered his office and closed the door behind him. Walking towards the side of the table where he was facing, I evened out my breathing – taking control of everything that will happen in the next few minutes. I never planned this but something in me wanted me to.

I halted my steps as I reached in front of him and looked at him. His face was pensive, I could not decipher exactly what was happening to him. But without a word, I approached him and out of bravery, I held him by the shoulder and straddled atop him.

I studied his face and stared at his lips – red, enticing, and inviting. Long have I wanted to kiss them, bite them, suck the color out of them, but I never had. Instead, he placed his hands roamed underneath my shirt and his lips went onto the crook of my neck, nipping them gently.

The feel of his breath blowing against my skin made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. “Yelli,” any more of his voice saying my name will earn me a one-way ticket to insanity.

Underneath me, I could feel him go hard against his tight pants. Being the teaser that I am, I gave him the benefit of the doubt – undulating beneath the hard throbbing and earned a whimper from him.

“I don’t want to consume you right now, Yelli,” he said in between breaths. “I am tired – “

“You don’t have to, sir,” I whispered to his ear, biting the lobes and give kittenish licks.

He took me closer to him and manipulated my hips. “I have been thinking of you,” that devilish voice was starting to devour me, effecting onto my core. “I have been thinking what you could be wearing underneath the large shirt you wore this morning.”

“Do you want to guess or you want to find it out yourself?” I asked, kissing him by the neck.

“What do you suggest, smartass?” I could feel him smirk underneath my skin.

“I know you’re running low on patience, I suggest you do the second one.”

“Nice thinking,” he pulled his head out of my neck and allowed his eyes to meet with mine. Those brown orbs looking back at me was fiery; igniting well to my preference and his comfort. And without hesitation, I dipped my head and pressed my lips onto him.

The feel of his lips were different – they were soft and smooth despite the thickness. And his tongue rolled inside me, dominant as always.

My body shivered when I realized his hands were now stretching out the garters of my cotton shorts and his palms going inside. I trembled in his touch, let alone to the fact that he was going to territories that I consider only for him to have.

“Just as I thought…” he smirked against my lips. I opened my mouth to answer him but failed. Instead, his hand went deeper down my center and teased the sheer clothing underneath with the pad of his finger.  “Wet for me already, huh?”

I held onto his nape and buried my hands onto his hair like my life was on the last of its line, unable to reply to him as his hands worked on me. His lips going onto the underside of my jaw and his hand underneath me took me out of my wits. With the slight press of his finger onto the cloth, I let out a suppressed gasp and tilted my head back. And as a response, my hips rocked against him and got me trembling in his arms.

He continued doing his bidding, until I felt hot all over. And a little more there, I surrendered battling with him, slumping onto his shoulders and gasping for dear air.

“How I love seeing you melting in my arms,” he said wickedly against my ears.

“Only you can do this to me, sir,” I panted, trying not to break my voice even if I was out of breath.

“You may not have pleased me much but I am happy you did that,” he claimed my lips again and battled with me gently.

“Anything for my master,” submission was easy with words but never in actions.

“Go to your room and rest – “

“But sir, - “

“You waited for me for hours, Yellie. You deserve to rest.” I looked at him and had that insisting look that I know so well. Pouting, I got off him and walked out of his office.

It wasn’t really so bad, having to please my master that subtly. I’m just happy he is in the mood. And being the insistent creature that he is, when he says I need to retreat to my room, he is serious about it. In a few minutes, I could hear the clatter of dishes and the gush of water flowing onto the smooth metal finish of the sink – another work load done.

 I could have just slept, but I couldn’t find it in myself to sleep… thus, I did something unplanned and secretly went across to his room. Not for long, I heard the door creak open and the moment he turned the lights on, I saw his jaw drop a little bit.

Those eyes were clearly surprised and I cannot even contain the happiness inside.

“This kitten has been a little disobedient, master.”

His smile grew wider and wicked, and when the lights dimmed out, the universe conspired, leaving us in our own world.


	2. OBSESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yelli receives a message from her master, Huitaek, about a dinner and prepares for it, big time. But things didn't go as planned; everything was a havoc and nothing was right. But if there was something she needed to do, it was getting even with him and not stopping until she gets what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 IS UP! I dont know if I'm ready to end it. I'm a little attached to this Master-Kitten thing! Please give me some love through the comments - i would really love to hear from you! :-) 
> 
> Please be warned: smut and looooong chapter ahead. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Universeof10

Thursday was always a day for me to pick up some groceries. On a regular basis, master hands me a list of what he needs from basics to his toiletries, and the rest of it, like those needed in the kitchen and other places are mine to handle.

As I was picking on some apples on the Fresh Selection section, my phone buzzed. It was from master.

 

 **_Master <3  
_ ** _I’ll be off at 6. Bake some macaroni dish for two, and get some white wine of your liking._

 

My heart just started to leap off as I held my grip tightly onto the handles of the grocery cart. I didn’t want to assume, knowing that he might be bringing some of his friends tonight. But I kept on re-reading his message and I cannot help but notice “dish for two” and “wine of your liking”. I even pinched myself to make sure that I wasn’t even dream, and I’m glad I wasn’t. Excited as I am, I whipped off some of the saved recipes I had on my phone and decided that I should cook some baked macaroni with mozzarella and the tuna ravioli that I just learned online. Tried a few times for myself and they turned out to be pretty excellent. And white wine wasn’t really my thing but knowing that my master deserves the best, I went for the aged ones.

As soon as I was done with the groceries, I immediately grabbed a taxi and went home. As it stopped right in front of the gate, I noticed the big truck at the garage next door. Someone must have bought the vacant house what remained unoccupied for a few months already. The previous owners migrated to Canada and to our relief, at least we wouldn’t be hearing the sound of boisterous children screaming at the dead of the night because of some unknown reason we didn’t even bother knowing. I handed the driver some change and damn, these groceries were heavy.

Looking at the gate next door, I saw three guys, probably freshly out of their first jobs, carrying a large velvet couch and carefully entering the door.

“A little on the left, Kino!” said a seemingly skinny guy who wore a white tee over some checkered shirt, eating a burger on one side of the balcony.

“I’m trying to move here, hyung!” said Kino, the shorter one with sleek black hair and chubby cheeks, wearing some black shirt and dark denim shorts, struggling to walk to the side for the couch to enter. “I can’t force it, the door hinges will break!”

“Well move on the other side, dumbass!” said the hyung with the burger.

“Why don’t you try helping here instead of being a sloth like you always are,” an irritated voice came from the other end of the couch, by the tallest guy in the bunch. He was already carrying the couch and sweating in buckets, walking backwards with the large wooden door against him.

The burger guy only raised his brows and paid no mind, eating the rest of his burger like it was his leisure and he cannot be disturbed.

“Why don’t we try this tilted sideways, Wooseokie?” the guy named Kino instructed as he struggled to move and lifted the couch again.

“Tilt it to your right so I can take it from the left,” added Wooseok the giant. And soon enough, the couch went in smoothly into the room and the sigh of relief by these two guys resounded up until where I was standing. I turned the key opening the wooden doors of the house and carried the rest of the six bags of groceries: two of which were for tonight’s dinner with my dear master.

“Yah! Shinwonnie! Why are you just standing there? You’re supposed to help Kino and Wooseok with the furniture!” a fourth voice from next door came floating out of nowhere and my eyes searched for its owner.

The burger guy sniggered and quickly finished his burger and threw the wrapper unceremoniously onto the trash bin that was just standing at the foot of the stairs as he got one of the dining chairs from the balcony.

I was curious of where that voice came from and without any further time to wait, a man appeared from the other side of the truck, carrying what seemed to be like a huge box with the name “Wooseok” written largely on the side. The man was not as tall as that burger guy Shinwon and the large beefy boy named Wooseok, but not as short as all black wardrobe Kino was. He had buffy shoulders and sinewy hands, and biceps showing at the end of the sleeves of his green shirt. He was good-looking, his notable tan skin was not complimenting on the post-monsoon weather but definitely good looking.

“Guys, your clothes are on the stairs, watch out for them!” he called out.

I could watch them around all day, but the sound of my phone ringing from the kitchen counter prompted me to get inside and answer it.

It was master…

“Sir?”

_Yelli, did you receive my message earlier this afternoon?_

The sound of his voice was like molten lava – hot, steamy, and virtually pleasing. “Yes, sir, I was already at the grocery when you messaged me.”

_“Good. I’ll be home by 6.”_

“Yes sir, noted.” And without any end note, he dropped the call. It was a little disappointing that I didn’t hear anything in the end. Well, he’s not even obligated to but somehow I wanted to stir my thoughts over him, thinking if he could have been thinking about me too. If he liked me, he could express it a little more – he could even do something extra with it, I think. But knowing the young master for more than 2 decades, he is not like that. He has certain ways to thank me and it involves kindness and respectfulness – and the other things coined to it are dealt within the four walls of his bedroom.

I glanced at the large clock hanging on the wall; it showed it was already half past three in the afternoon. I had to prepare everything for dinner – prepped the baked macaroni, made some tuna ravioli, and chilled the wine in the fridge.  And in an hour and a half, everything was done. To keep everything warm, I allowed the macaroni to rest in the oven and the raviolis inside the pan before I went to the bathroom and bathed.

I wanted the master to have a nice dinner – especially now that he requested a dinner for two. I felt nervous but at the same time excited of how things could go on tonight. I made a rich lather out of the loofah drenched in the shower gel that smelled of strawberries and champagne and scrubbed every inch of me. Who knows which part of me he chooses for him to please? I better take it all the way.

I dressed in that pale green dress eomma gave me last Christmas and wore a clean white laced apron around my waist. The glittery perfume father gave me for my birthday some two years ago was sprayed onto my neck and wrist, giving off some heavenly smell across the room. Looking at the mirror, I was ready.

Thirty minutes before his arrival, I went inside his home office to fix some papers I forgot this morning. The table with his name plate over the front was very intimidating indeed, hovering like some macho furniture over the rest of the house. “Lee Huitaek – Chief Executive Officer” the title itself was so daunting; anyone could have coveted his title, his position, at any given toll. I ran my hands onto the table and remembered the first time I came in.

He was so mad, throwing the pile of folders onto the door and the whole floor was literally covered with stacks of paper on it. I heard him talking to a man named Yanan, one of the company’s representative to China, who screwed up one of their export shipments to Hongkong and Taiwan. They lost a whole lot – like big time. I wanted to hurry inside the office but I thought it wasn’t a nice time yet. A few minutes later, he called for me and asked me to pick up the piles of paper.

It was during those times when everything was a little relaxed after moments of anger and tension and something in our eyes enkindled. Picking up the folder in front of me with his eyes set on mine, it was like sudden attraction. And the next thing I knew, I was already bent over the table, my pants and undergarments pooled to my ankles and the master, taking and pounding me from behind.

The thought of that memory alone provoked my body, shivering slightly, and my center starting to react congruently.

I shook my head off and took the trash bag from the bin, leaving the office clean and organized.

 

 

Six o’clock came and the sound of the Audi parking to the garage. I washed my hands and prepared the table: the tray of baked macaroni, still warm beneath the gray placemat; the tuna ravioli sprinkled in white sauce; and the wine, now chilled in a bucket of ice at the side. The table was a little long for two people, so I placed the other set just on the left side of the master’s place and wiped the glass clean with a table napkin.

The door swung open and I readied my smile that would greet the master to his liking. Hoping that the dinner I made was entirely perfect for him. I bathed, dressed up nicely, and used a pricey perfume on me just for him – everything to please the man that owns me and my entirety. My hands trembled in excitement and hid them behind my back.

I walked towards the door and to my surprise, I stopped midway. I felt my smile fade away as I saw the figure behind him.

Master brought someone along – a woman.

She wore a black burlap sack with the skirt ending mid-thigh, long black hair let down to her shoulder, and on her feet were a pair of Jimmy Choos from last season.  She had a smug expression with heavy mascara and brick red lipstick over her pale skinny face.

“This is nice,” her pitchy voice resonated all over the floor as she looked around with awe. Her smile looks ulteriorly phoney, not to mention when she entered, she just passed by me, like I was some invisible entity.

“Master,” I bowed and gave him my sweetest smile as he handed me his bag.

“Take it to my office, Yelli…” he said to me, gently. His hands touching mine slowly, sending impulses to my body all over. I want to hover to him, kiss him, touch him, or even make out with him right on where we were standing, but if only that formidable woman wasn’t here.  “And yes, this is my business partner,” he shifted his feet to the woman who was standing near the couch, looking at me with those sly eyes. “Kim Hyuna, the executive representative for Kim Industries.”

“Pleased to meet you, madam,” I bowed at her and gave her a small smile.

“You never mentioned to me you had a maid, Hui.” Her pitchy voice became a little composed but there was a hint of evil in it. I wanted to lounge at her and push her out of the house. But I maintained composure and allowed her to move like she was of a higher form of human being than I was.

“This is Kang Yelli, she’s been with us for as long as I can remember,” I heard Master reply, as he went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water.

I could sense the weight of her stare; like I was some vermin she was confident in crushing. She just paced around me in a rather arrogant matter of walking. I kept my head low and my face unreadable as I clutched the master’s bag in my hand and my feet kept firmly onto the floor.

“Pretty clean and modest in clothing, your boss must have spoiled you a lot,” Yes madam he did – lavished me with more than just what his money can buy.

“My master has been generous to me, I cannot ask for anything more.” I replied in a soft voice to mask the rage from within.

“Well, you should be,” she mumbled audibly.

“I think the dinner’s ready, Hyuna.” I heard master say from behind. “Let’s not keep the food waiting. Excellent work, Yelli.”

I turned to him and bowed before I walked away to his office and placed his bag over the table.

How could she possibly be acting so nasty even when she’s in someone else’s home? Does she know how much vile she has in her skinny frame? I just hope he is not beguiled because I can see clearly that she was no good.

I could hear compliments on the food and the items in general. I was happy master had a lot of the baked macaroni, especially the ravioli. But despite of it all, I still cannot believe that he was dining with someone else, especially that scum of a woman.

I have not known any hate all my life, but this time, I felt the feeling sweeping all over me with that foul, loathsome, evil woman.

I opened the door and went out of the office and saw them both dining. She was eyeing like a snake beguiling her prey. And master was just there, returning the favor to her. I walked airily across the space in front of the master to acknowledge me with just one glance, but to no avail. He was too concentrated with that woman, and I cannot withstand it anymore.

The false pretense was too obvious I cannot even decipher whether or not I should believe her that what she came for was just some discussion over business and partnerships.

 

 

I went outside to breathe some fresh air. I needed to calm down and I needed to have some space. The night sky was already enveloping the place as the moon shone brightly over the trees and the cold air was sweeping all over my face.

Just as I sat over the wooden couch, the new next door neighbors were still working on emptying the truck. The skinny burger man, Shinwon, was carrying a large vase around his arms; the baby-faced guy, Kino, was carrying a box identical to what the other man from before carried, and Shinwon and that other guy who I haven’t got to hear his name was carrying a large office table up the 5-step stairs.

“Can someone please give me some light over here?” Shinwon called. “Hyung and I can’t see a thing.” His complains got the other two hurrying outside and torched their way inside.

“We should have just called for the electrician to install light bulbs first before we moved in,” Kino complained.

“Well, you could have just called them this morning before we moved in this afternoon,” Wooseok spat at him, his deep voice resounding all over the place.

“It was raining since five in the morning,” Kino retaliated, but only to get more savagery from Shinwon.

“There is no correlation between the rain and you calling the electrician for light fixture installment, Kino.” And it all made them laugh, including lazy boy Kino.

A very distinct phone ring came from next door and the one with the soothing talking voice came. “Wooseok, can you take this side? I need to answer this call.” The tallest one obliged and proceeded to go inside.

I cannot really see him clearly but his voice was much more than vivid to me. “Hello? Yes, it’s me. How can I help you?” By the manner of his talking, I can tell he was of a gentle nature, let alone he was good looking. “I’ll be back in a couple of days, sir. I just moved in to a new house together with my other cousins. Please do contact the clinic tomorrow morning at around eight o’clock. My secretary will be there to entertain you and a spot for reservation. She will be there from eight to 12 noon, sir…. Okay, that’s settled then. Thank you.”

Honestly, I could just sit here and listen to him talk all day. But given the fact that I am out here, sitting like some pet dog because her master was busy over a luring cat he just bought from the pet store.

But I am a cat – my master’s feline entity, his only pet. And no one can ever steal that role from me – not even that evil woman he was with.

 

A car honked from outside as it stopped by the gates. I turned on the lights on the side to illuminate the balcony, and saw a sleek Bentley parking over the gate. The owner was a short man, probably about Master’s height, who had long hair down to his ears and wearing some silly graphic tee and tucked it in front of his skinny Levis. It was Hyojong, Master’s best friend who just arrived from his two-week vacation in Honolulu, Hawaii. He was a known music producer and at the same time, the company’s financial officer, perhaps he got close with master because of his interest in business and of course, music. 

“Yelli-yah!” he called. “Is Hui inside?”

I nodded and opened the door. Looking at the people in the table, they were already sharing one hell of a laugh as they both leaned back onto the chair. I took big steps and excused myself as I approached my master.

“Sir,” I called, taking his attention almost immediately.

“Come closer, Yelli. What is it?” I leaned towards him and told him that Hyojong was here. “Tell him to come in,” and I obliged.

The house was then packed with three people and I decided to walk away towards the kitchen and made myself a salad and a sandwich and turned my back at them. It was annoying to hear them laugh the whole time. I even excused myself to get out of the house to take the trash bags out of the house and placed them over the front gate where a humongous blue trash cart was laid open.

I looked at what I wore and for me it was all to waste. I made an effort for the master to notice me but he never did. Perhaps he was all eyes onto his visitor. My insecurities gushed up to my head, hoping that they wouldn’t show much, most especially with one more visitor who never stopped talking about his trip and his arrogance over his wealth.

I now smelled strongly of garbage. How am I supposed to mask this? I can’t just go in and take a bath. I already did that some four hours ago.

Sigh… how I wished I never should have assumed.

 

 

It was almost 11 when Hyojong started to stand and yawn as they sat on the couch with some papers laid out on the table. It must have been a good deal, I’m happy for my boss. But looking at the woman beside him, it didn’t make me feel any better. Instead, I quickly cleaned the table and washed the dishes and went to the laundry room and hid – hoping that when I get out, I won’t see both that Hyuna and Hyojong, especially the former who was almost taking advantage of my master, running her boney hands on his arm and giving him pouts that I don’t even find amusing.

Snake.

When the door closed, I went out of the laundry room, with my usual house clothes and kept on repeating the mantra inside my head: to ignore the master even if he forces me to.

I proceeded to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pretending to search for something to cook for breakfast even if I had already planned everything out.

“Yelli,” he called. It was easy ignoring him on the first three mentions of my name. But the next time he did was rather hard for me… hard to resist that is.

“Yelli-yah…” the sound of his voice behind my ears was totally pleasing but I have to insist what I want to happen right now. I took a step away from him and pretended to get the chicken off the freezer, but really, the chicken was for the weekend.

“Sir, would you want to have some chicken porridge tomorrow?” I found it hard to look at him. He was already nearly squinting his eyes, those dark brown irises have always fascinated me but not now. I’m sorry, sir, but you have poached my heart more than I am poaching yours.

I noticed he was following me to anywhere I walked to, until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him – his face too close for comfort. “Are you ignoring me?” his voice was dangerously low, I cannot even decipher how I was even going to walk straight or even think sanely.

“I am just b-busy, sir…” Goodness, of all the days to stutter…

“I know you, Yelli. You don’t ignore me even if you have loads to do,” he breathed against my skin. “In fact, with just one mention of your name, you’d come running to me right away.”

I rolled my eyes, _arrogant son of a bitch._

“Did you just roll your eyes on me, Yelli?” tipping my chin with his fingers, he brushed his soft lips lightly on mine. I bit my lips discretely; goodness, I could still taste the white wine from his lips.

Too afraid for any unprecedented move, I remained quiet and looked away.

“You don’t ignore me like this, kitten…” I felt my knees shake as he slithered his hands on my shirt and pulled me to him. “Unless… you want me to punish you.?”

Still, I didn’t say anything… instead, moved my legs, allowing them to get closer to his limbs, and my body sticking to his.

He kissed my lips and his tongue explored me. The wickedness of his touch electrified every fiber of my being, slowly telling me to surrender and declare my defeat.

“Am I going to be punished because I made you dinner, sir?”

I could only feel him smirk against my mouth. “So you think ignoring me will get us even?” I tried retaliating but to no avail. His hands manipulated my hips and had me facing opposite him; holding me close as he encircled one arm on my waist and the other slithering underneath the shirt I was wearing. His hands were warm as he found the hem of my shorts and traced the skin above it. I could surrender to him any moment but I kept a straight face, even if I wanted to whimper against my will.

“I never said anything of getting even, sir.”

“Then why are you not responding when I called you? Do I need to hold you forcefully just for you to talk to me?”

Again, I didn’t reply nor react, even if I was already dying to succumb to his touch. How I miss him embracing me like this.

“You looked pretty when I arrived,” he whispered, kissing my neck while his free hand went up and went to my chest, groping the clothed flesh that was waiting for him to unravel soon. “You smelled like strawberries and champagne…” a kiss. “Very intoxicating, to be honest…”

“Am I still going to be punished for that too, sir?” I legs are already on the verge of failing my will as his hands continued to do its deed. I cannot think anymore – his touches were almost too much for me to handle at this rate.

“More than punishment… I want to please you.” Perfect.

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck and tiptoed to kiss him. I can’t take it anymore. He was already giving me the right hints like everything was just the exact words I wanted to hear from him. I threw out every negative reason I had for not talking to him. Instead he responded to my kisses and drugged me with it.

 

I held his hand as we went inside the bathroom he owns exclusively to himself. The shower glass panes separated the shower from the vanity area and the bath tub on the opposite. We halted our steps as he pushed the door closed and looked straightly onto my eyes.

“Everything will still be according to my bidding, Yelli,” Of course, you are always in control, master. Just the way I like it.

He pulled my shirt off me and the sheer bra that I wear every night, releasing me from any top garment. Dipping his head, his mouth went to my neck and started ravishing me. His hands now freely taking the rest of my clothes and not for long, I was already stepping out of my undergarments.

“You still smell like your perfume, kitten,” he breathed as he held me against the cold panes and sucked patches of skin as he descended his lips to my chest and engulfed an erected peak and played the other with his free hand.

“S-sir…” finally, I let out a gasp, to free me from the limitations I imposed on myself a few minutes ago. My heart heaved in pleasure as he ran his hand on my inner thigh and set them apart.

“Does my kitten want her master?” he said, returning his lips onto mine. The pads of his fingers explored my core and got me trembling against him.

“I want you so bad, sir…” I writhed. My hands, shaking, worked their way to unbutton his clothes. The thirty thousand dollar suit he wore was all pooled on the floor, his tie unceremoniously flew onto the other side of the chamber, leaving him naked as I am with his manhood standing proud against his stomach.

“Let’s clean up, first.” Leaving my lips, he opened the glasspanes and led the way, turning on the shower and allowed the water to trickle all over our bodies as our lips and hands roamed each other. The rich lavender scent of the shower gel swept all over the room and the sound of our gasps and whimpers echoed – not even the closed walls of the bathroom can hide it.

The steam sprawled across the bathroom as we stepped out of the shower and covered ourselves with towels. “Wait for me inside my room,” he said as he kissed me and gave me a small smile. Immediately, I obliged.

Entering the room, I opened the dim wall lights and his walls of light grey and the thick black velvet sheets on his bed always fascinated me. The auto-regulated air conditioning system was the first of its kind in the city; that, too, has been amazing for me. I took the towel off me for a while and wiped myself dry. The carpet on the floor was already a little soaked with splatters of water from my legs.

I know the master would still spend some time inside the bathroom, so, quickly, I went back to my room and sprayed that perfume again onto my wrist and rubbed them on my neck. And just as I returned to his bedroom, I stood near the bed, and saw the door open.

The young master came back with his hair laid back hand combed, looking fresh from the shower and his body half covered with the white towel he uses. He was always lean ever since I saw him bare himself to me and I have always loved it no matter how he does it.

He walked towards me and allowed him to devour my mouth as he released the knot of the towel and freed myself to him.

“You wore that perfume again, kitten…” he complimented, tipping my chin with his finger and studied my eyes. Goodness, how can I resist this beautiful human being in front of me?

“I thought you liked it, sir,” I replied, slowly evading his eyes.

“I do… and you should wear it only for me,” taking my mouth, I responded to his kisses this time. Leading me towards the bed, I climbed and sat to the gap where the black velvet blanket showed the white sheets underneath with my legs bent to one side.

How I wish I could wear that pink lace collar…

I watched him strip the towel off him and climbed to the bed. I received him with open arms and kissed him. His tongue rolling inside me was taking me and my insides going haywire. Bewitching me with his kiss and touch, nothing will ever satisfy me but him and his magic.

He pushed his weight onto me and had me lying underneath him. I held onto his shoulders as his hands maneuvered the rest of my body.

“Do you still drink those medications the doctor advised you?” he asked and I only nodded in response. “do you follow them accordingly?”

“Never missed any one of them, sir.” My reply had him smiling in delight.

“Good, because I’m defying my rules just for you, kitten.” His lips left my mouth and ran kisses to my jaw, my neck, my chest, down to my navel. The feel of his breath gliding across my skin was bewitching; it had me sprawling onto the pillows and without warning, I felt his hands lift my leg and spread the other. Looking down, he was already in between my legs, eyes darkly darting towards mine, and with one move of his head, his lips touched the entrance and the feel of his tongue working on me had me insane – writhing onto the sheets and gasping his name.

“M-master~” I whimpered. I looked down and saw him devouring me and paid no heed to my cries. My hips bucked as a response as I wanted more of it, but he knows more than that.

“Kitten…”

That word was an endearment to me – more than a contract of submission, more than a title of possession. He was always that one person who would make me feel more than anyone else in the world. I may be his maid but he treats me like a queen. And this time, I am his courtesan, and he is my paying customer.

I felt myself reaching the edges as I moaned and grasped his hair with one hand. “Sir… please… consume me.”

Without any word, he stopped his doing and climbed back to me; kissing and battling our tongues, allowing me to taste myself in him. “Let’s take it slow, kitten…” he whispered to me.

“I don’t think I can still wait for that, sir,” I don’t want anymore torture as it already is… I needed him inside me, I wanted to feel him.

Not for long, he took his hand to guide himself; and slowly, he entered me.

“S-sir…” I whimpered, holding onto his shoulders and buried my hands onto his hair.

“I want to hear you demand from me, kitten… you deserve it,” he said as he slowly pulled back and pushed inside again.

I locked my legs around him and allowed him to do his bidding – pushing long and hard in and out of me, groaning and moaning as we both moved as one, taking things slow.

“F-faster… do me harder, sir.” And he obliged, gradually increasing his pace. His aggression slowly showing as he did me, moments later his groans filled the room, resonating with my moans.

I raised my hips and met his thrusts. It was taking me further out of my sanity as well as his control. Shifting our bodies, he rolled us and this time, I was atop him.

His hand on my waist went tighter, his thrust came deep into mine and the slaps of our skin echoed all over the four walls. Moving my hips, I looked down at him: his eyes dark with lust, mouth slightly opened gasping for air, and his throat groaning. He was just as hungry as I am, and there was nothing more congruent and mutual as what we feel right now.

I laid my hands onto his chest and moved faster against his will. We were a moaning mess as I moved with utmost demand, pleasing both of us – taking us to levels that we both haven’t reached yet. Today I was in command, and he cannot even say no to anything I wanted to do.

I could feel him tense up and with the ample strength left of me, I pulled him up and took his lips, lavished him, devouring every side of his mouth as I took him deeper into me.

“I’m close, kitten…” but I paid no mind.

“Fill me, master… please...” I could barely speak of it. “Look at me when you do.”

And not for long, he hastened my pace with his grip. Looking at him, his face grimaced as we were nearing our peaks…

After a few moments of hastened thrusts, we both held our breaths as our bodies took us to a kind of high we always loved; filling me with his warmth and hearing him say my name while looking into my eyes was the ultimate prize.

For the first time in 18 months, I got him under my skin. But no matter what he does, he will always have ways to beguile me more than I do.

I pushed him back to the pillows and laid down atop him – I always loved listening to the beat of his heart against my ears and his warm breath on my temples. This was the kind of obsession I had with him – his kiss, his touch, his warmth, his sex.

“Master?”

“Yes kitten?” he panted.

“Can I stay here with you tonight?”

He didn’t say anything more; instead, he took me to his arms and tugged me to his chest, my head against the pillows. I could feel his chin rest on my temple – my heart could only leap for joy, for nothing was a happier place but in the arms of my master.

How I wish this moment would never end.

 

The sound of his phone rang from down stairs and it woke us against our liking. It was still 3AM and I could hear master mumbling and grumbling as he took out his bathrobe from the closet and headed straight downstairs.

Listening to the conversation, I heard him growl and raise his voice. I cannot decipher the words; master must have been speaking in a rather different language. A few minutes later, he went into the room with his phone on his hand as I sat on the bed, covering chest down with the blanket.

He never said a word, but his face showed his vulnerability. I wanted to ask him what was that about but I wouldn’t even dare do it. Instead, he took off the robe and climbed to the bed. I held him close to me and kissed his forehead.

I know this was beyond my function, let alone his maid and his kitten. But if there was something more than obsession, what could it be? Whatever it was, this is exactly what it is.  


End file.
